Ano Neko
by Ratu Galau
Summary: Telat menyapa. Menyesal. Siapa sangka seekor makhluk mungil ini menjembatani mereka? First published in 2008. ShinWaka. Repost.


**Eyeshield 21© Riichiro Inagaki and Yusuke Murata.**

**OOC/Abal/Gaje/Alur kecepatan/repost/typo(s)-misstypo(s)/Minim deskripsi.**

_soft_** ShinWaka **

* * *

><p><strong>Ano <strong>**Neko****…**

* * *

><p><strong>. <strong>

Sudah lima menit lamanya gadis kuncir bernama Wakana itu memandangi seorang pemuda yang sekarang sedang berdiri diam di pojok stasiun. Pemuda yang dalam pengelihatannya berparas tampan nan serius. Shin Seijuro. Seseorang yang menarik perhatiannya baru-baru ini.

Wakana sama sekali jarang ngobrol dengannya, sekalipun saat latihan _Amefuto_. Boleh dibilang, Shin terlalu pendiam dan hampir tak memiliki keterampilan berbicara. Sukseslah Wakana bingung mencari topik obrolan, dan akhirnya canggung. Nggak tahu apa yang harus diomongkan.

"Ee...," baru saja Wakana ingin menyapa Shin, kereta tiba-tiba datang. Padahal ia sudah menemukan topik obrolan yang muncul di kepalanya—mendadak. Perbandingan harga cabe keriting di Amerika mungkin bisa jadi topik bagus, biar ngasal yang penting ada.

Sore ini, lagi-lagi Wakana kecewa. _Kenapa tidak ku sapa Shin lebih cepat? Kereta keburu datang kan?_ rutuknya menyesali. Apa bleh buat, memang kaku rasanya berada di dekat Shin. Menyerah, Wakana akhirnya memilih untuk memulai besok saja.

"Meong…"

Wakana mendengar suara kucing di dekat kuil yang dilewatinya. Penasaran, ia mencari sumber suara tersebut.

"Waaah, anak kucing! Kecil banget. Lucu!" ujarnya menemukan anak kucing jantan yang terluka.

_Ah,__harus__ segera__ diobati!_ Pikir gadis itu, dan sesegera mungkin ia berlari mencari toko obat terdekat. Kebetulan, Shin yang saat itu sedang mampir ke toko olahraga di sebelahnya melihat Wakana yang buru-buru membeli obat. Merasa penasaran, Shin mengikutinya.

"Kucing?" tanya Shin datar-tapi cukup membuat kaget Wakana yang sibuk mengobati kucing tersebut.

"Iya… Ee. .Shi-Shin?" kaget Wakana.

"Itu kucingmu?" tanya Shin lagi, tak menghiraukan ekspresi kaget Wakana.

"Um…bukan, dia terluka, dan aku bermaksud merawatnya di sini. Karena rumahku toko sayur, aku takut memeliharanya di rumah, takut mengganggu," ujar Wakana pelan.

Shin kembali terdiam. Suasana menjadi hening. Kaku.

"Ee...anu..," Wakana kembali membuka pembicaraan, "kalau kupelihara di sini, kira-kira diberi nama siapa, ya?"

Shin terdiam sejenak, berpikir. Tak lama melontar satu nama dari mulutnya, "Pleki…"

"Hah?" nama usulan Shin membuat Wakana cengo, "P-Pleki? Untuk nama kucing?"

Satu lagi pengetahuan Wakana tentang Shin bertambah, _naming sense_ yang **agak** buruk.

Shin menggendong anak kucing itu lalu menatap matanya. Menimang-nimang, menatap jeli bola mata sang kucing.

"Bagaimana kalau Coco?" usulnya.

"Coco?"

Shin mengembalikan anak kucing itu pada Wakana, dan menjelaskan, "Kulihat warna matanya cokelat, jadi kuberi nama Coco…"

Wakana tertawa kecil, "Hehe, diambil dari _Choco_ yah? Atau Cocoa?" diangkatnya tinggi-tinggi si kucing kecil. "Jadi, namamu Coco, ya!"****

Tiba-tiba kayu penyangga yang ada di kuil itu jatuh. Suara debamannya cukup membuat Coco kaget. Maklumlah, kuil bobrok tua yang sudah bertahun-tahun kosong, dan ditinggal kabur pengurusnya yang belakangan ketahuan menipu.

"Miaaw!"_ Coco _yang ada di pelukan Wakana melompat, lalu kabur ke semak di belakang kuil. Jelas Wakana panik karena kucing itu baru saja diobati—takut lukanya terbuka lagi.

"Ah, tunggu!" Wakana mengejar kucing itu, ia bertambah khawatir lsekarang. Melihat Wakana yang menerjang masuk ke semak, Shin refleks mengikutinya.

"Cocooo!" panggil Wakana.

"Cocooo!" panggilnya lagi. Tak ada tanda-tanda kucing itu ada di sekitarnya. Senyap dan diam.  
><em><br>__Bagaimana, __ini?__ Kalau__ Coco__ nggak__ ketemu,__ aku takut __lukanya__ tambah__ lebar..._ Pikir Wakana kalut. _Atau __jangan-jangan__ Coco__ sudah __keluar __dari__ hutan__ ini__ dan __jalan__ sendiri__ ke__ jalan__ raya?__ Kalau __di tabrak__ mobil__, bagaimana?__ Kalau __di __culik __orang __mesum?__Kalau__ dimakan __Tyranosaurus __atau__ diinjak __Brontosaurus? _Pikiran Wakana sudah mulai aneh-aneh dan meleset jauh entah kemana.

"Tenanglah…" ujar Shin di sampingnya—menepuk pundak kecil Wakana, "Pasti ketemu kok."

Walau masih memikirkan hal aneh-aneh, tapi Wakana menjadi sedikit lebih tenang mendengar kata-kata Shin, "Iya..."

Shin celingukan, menajamkan pengelihatan dan pendengarannya. Matanya tertuju pada suatu arah, tatkala telinganya mendengar sayup suara anak kucing yang ketakutan.

"Itu," Shin menunjuk ke suatu arah, pohon yang tidak begitu tinggi dengan Coco di atasnya. Pendengaran Shin ternyata sangat tajam.

"Ah…Coco! Kenapa bisa sampai ke situ?" teriak Wakana. Pucat.

Shin dan Wakana mendekati pohon itu. Berusaha meurunkan Coco dari dahan yang nyaris rapuh.

"Naiklah…"

"Hah?"

"Naiklah ke pundakku, injak saja. Kurasa sampai...," Shin menyuruh Wakana untuk naik saja ke pundaknya, menggapai kucing itu dan menyelamatkannya.

"Eee, Tapi…" Wakana terlihat ragu. Menginjak pundak orang? Sopankah?

"Tak apa," sambung Shin.

Akhirnya Wakana menuruti usul Shin, dan naik ke pundaknya—untung Wakana memakai celana pendek lapis di balik roknya, jadi ia tak masalah kalau Shin mendongak. Setelah berdiri tegak di atas pundak _Ace Ojo_ itu, benar saja, Wakana dapat menggapainya.

"Coco… ayo," Wakana memanggil Coco, dan mengulurkan tangannya. Kucing itu semakin mundur dan mundur dari hadapan Wakana.

"Kenapa? Ayo, turun, ya...," panggil Wakana lembut sembari tersenyum. Coco yang berkelamin jantan, terpana dengan senyum Wakana, ia mendekat, dan bersedia diajak turun.

"Terima kasih, Shin. Coco selamat," Wakana tersenyum pada Shin, dan mengajak Shin keluar dari semak tersebut. Wakana tidak sadar Shin sangat menikmati senyumannya barusan.

Sesampainya di luar semak, Shin menunjuk ke satu arah, "Itu apa?" herannya.

"Hm...?" Wakana ikut melihat ke arah yang ditunjuk Shin. Sebuah mobil polisi dan karavan. Seorang berjas hitam yang keluar dari karavan tersebut terlihat panik dan komat-kamit dengan pak polisi di sana.

"Maaf, ada apa, ya?" Wakana mendekati mereka. Pria berjas hitam itu melirik Wakana, dan belum sempat ia menjawab pertanyaan si gadis, ia sudah berlari memeluk erat kucing yang ada di pelukan Wakana duluan.

"Huaaa! Ini dia! Kau kemana saja, Lio?" kucing itu meronta-ronta ingin lepas dari pelukan erat tersebut.  
><em><br>__Jadi__ namanya__ Lio? _batin Wakana.

"Terima kasih, Nona! Anda yang merawatnya? Dia kabur dari tempat kami," pria itu menatap Wakana penuh rasa terima kasih.

"Iya, tapi syukurlah Anda sudah menemukan kucing Anda," jawab Wakana sopan, Shin ikut mengangguk.

"Kucing? Oh, bukan, Nona! Ini anak macan yang kabur dari pertunjukan sirkus kami, suara dan rupanya mirip kucing rumahan, 'kan? Saya sendiri yang ketua sirkus saja sempat terkecoh."

Hah? A-anak macan?" Wakana tergagap. Hebat juga dirinya bisa menggendong anak macan dalam waktu lama. Tanpa digigit pula!

"Tapi kayaknya dia betah sama Nona," si ketua sirkus melanjutkan, "lebih baik Nona saja yang merawatnya. Kalau sudah besar, baru bawa lagi ke sirkus kami, ya. Ini alamatnya," pinta si ketua sirkus seraya memberikan anak macan tersebut pada Wakana, lalu kabur dengan tidak bertanggung jawab menggunakan karavannya.

"Tu-tunggu!" teriak Wakana. Terlambat, karavan tersebut sudah hilang dari pandangan. Pak polisi? Hanya geleng-geleng kepala lalu ikutan ngacir dengan mobil polisinya.

Wakana pun mematung dengan si anak macan bermanja-manja di pelukannya.

-x-

Esok, di sore hari. Lagi-lagi Wakana memandangi Shin yang ada di pojok stasiun. Entah kenapa hari ini dia kembali tidak berani menyapa. Ia menundukkan wajahnya, menatap lantai stasiun.  
><em><br>__Heuh, __lagi-lagi..__. _Wakana kembali galau. _Ke mana __keakraban__ kami kemarin?_

"Kucing kemarin bagaimana?" tanpa Wakana sadari, Shin sudah berdiri di sampingnya, mengajaknya bicara duluan. Wakana menatap Shin perlahan. Nada bicaranya datar, dan ekspresinya pun tak dapat ditebak, tapi... ini, Shin, loh! Ia menyapa duluan!

"A-anak macan maksudmu? Aku rawat di dekat rumah…" jawabnya agak kaku, namun berusaha lancar.

"Aku…boleh ikut merawatnya?"

Wakana terkejut dengan pertanyaan Shin. Tapi, perlahan ia mengangguk, "Boleh…"

Sore hari, kereta datang memasuki stasiun. Hari ini, tak ada perasaan kecewa karena telat menyapa, 'kan, Wakana?

* * *

><p><strong>end<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Tidak tahu harus bicara apa. Ini repost, dan sangat minim editan. Jadi maaf kalau banyak kesalahan ketik. <em>Comment<em>? **


End file.
